


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°21 : Ultimatum & Utopie

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Almost Naked Palpatine, Anakin Needs a Hug, Can I fuck this almost naked Palpatine pls, Crack, Crack Never Dies, Dark, Drabble Collection, Legends Never Die, M/M, Palpateen, Provocative Palpatine, Rebellious Anakin, Sexual Tension, Unicorn Kigurumi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Ultimatum : Darth Sidious est déterminé à devenir le nouvel Ambassadeur de Naboo, et il va clairement faire comprendre à Darth Plagueis qu'il ne laissera rien ni personne l'en empêcher (pas même son Maître).Utopie : Quel serait le monde utopique d'Anakin Skywalker ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Du crack, en veux-tu en voilà ! Le premier texte résulte de ma folie, de mon adoration pour les mignons kigurumis, et de mon amour pour Sidious... ce qui donne logiquement du crack. Avec un pauvre petit Plagueis comme victime (tiens donc, serions-nous revenus dans « Insolitement vôtre » ? xD).  
> Le second texte est plus dans la sobriété et vachement plus court... mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas tellement d'idées x')

**Jour n°21 - Mercredi 21 décembre 2016**

**« Ultimatum & Utopie »**

 

 

Ultimatum –

 

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Darth Plagueis leva un regard alarmé vers l'origine de ce bruit. Dans l'embrasure de cette même porte, il découvrit avec stupeur son jeune apprenti, Darth Sidious, uniquement vêtu d'un ridicule pyjama-combinaison licorne rose, dont la capuche recouvrait ses cheveux roux.

\- Lord Sidious ? chevrota le Muun, complètement déstabilisé par cette apparition pour le moins inattendue. Je peux peut-être savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?!

\- Ce qu'il me prend, Maître ? J'allais justement vous en parler. Je suis venu négocier l'évolution de ma carrière politique, annonça-t-il d'un air sérieux qui contrastait abruptement avec le ridicule de sa tenue.

\- L'évolution de... votre carrière politique ?

Le vieux Maître Sith était toujours trop interloqué pour remettre son imposant cerveau en état de marche maximal... et le torse nu et pâle et finement musclé que le pyjama-combinaison mal boutonné laissait apparaître ne l'aidait pas à rendre ses pensées beaucoup plus claires...

\- Oui. Tapalo et Veruna sont sur le point de réorganiser leur gouvernement, et ils cherchent un nouvel Ambassadeur pour Naboo. C'est l'opportunité rêvée !... mais vous m'avez récemment dit d'attendre encore un peu avant de briguer le poste. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout, Maître.

Plagueis cligna des yeux, pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions.

\- Je vais donc porter ce kigurumi licorne absolument ridicule jusqu'à ce que vous changiez d'avis sur le sujet, déclara Sidious. Je vais le porter ici, à Aborah, et lorsque je devrais quitter le sanctuaire, je garderai cette habit sur moi, pour voir combien de temps le ridicule mettra à m'atteindre et à porter un coup fatal à ma carrière politique que vous ne voulez pas voir démarrer.

\- C'est ridicule, Sidious, marmonna le Muun.

\- C'est un moyen de chantage comme un autre, Maître. Et vous savez à quel point je peux être déterminé.

Darth Plagueis déglutit nerveusement. Oh oui, il connaissait son apprenti sur le bout des doigts maintenant, et il savait qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à porter ce vêtement ridicule bien longtemps, Lord Sidious, fit Plagueis. J'accepte vos prétentions au poste d'Ambassadeur, et je vais même vous aider à l'obtenir en faisant jouer une faveur que Veruna me doit.

\- Je vous remercie, Maître, répondit doucement le jeune humain en inclinant respectueusement sa tête encapuchonnée de rose et de corne en plastique.

Alors que Darth Sidious se tournait pour quitter la pièce, le Muun l'interpella une dernière fois.

\- Vous... vous ne portez rien en dessous de ce _kigurumi_ , n'est-ce pas, Lord Sidious ? demanda un Plagueis rouge de gêne.

\- Non, Maître, je n'ai que ce kigurumi sur moi, répondit Sidious avec un sourire malicieux.

Il quitta enfin la pièce, sans regarder en arrière, et Hego Damask soupira de soulagement.

 

 

 

Utopie –

 

Un monde utopique selon Anakin Skywalker, c'était un monde où on l'autorisait à concilier sa mission de Jedi avec sa famille. Servir la République, oui, mais tout en étant autorisé à épouser Padmé librement et à vivre avec elle, à voir leurs enfants grandir et la famille Skywalker s'agrandir. Le bonheur que procurait une famille unie ne poussait certainement pas au Côté Obscur – même s'il trahissait le Code Jedi –, sinon cela signifiait que des milliards de milliards de personnes vivant dans cette galaxie étaient de potentiels Sith.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, bon, « Utopie » ne fait même pas exactement 100 mots (seulement 89 pour être exacte), mais c'était soit ça, soit un gros pavé en plusieurs chapitres mettant en place un univers alternatif Star Wars / Utopia UK (quel univers serait l'alternatif de l'autre ? je ne le sais même pas moi-même encore...) xD
> 
> Mais sinon qu'est-ce que je me suis marrée en écrivant « Ultimatum » xP (J'peux adopter un jeune Sidious d'une vingtaine d'années en kigurumi licorne et sans sous-vêtements ? *bave* Je lui arracherais son kigurumi d'un seul geste, et ensuite...! Bref U_U')


End file.
